


Headspace

by soloton_radar



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Link is a thot, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, i might do one more, smug link, this is the only time I'm writing sidlink ever don't ask for more I'm noT DOIN IT, thotissism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 21:06:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12968430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloton_radar/pseuds/soloton_radar
Summary: Sidon had finally gathered the strength to ask Link's permission to Court him. Seeing as Link accepted his wish to meet with him at midnight at his Chambers, he figured all would go as he planned...





	Headspace

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all eat this stuff up like I eat up Panda Express Chow Mein. I'm into it. Here ya go punks.
> 
> In this fic you'll find:
> 
> \- LOL THE ONLY SIDLINK ILL EVER WRITE EVER  
> \- I'm lying, i might write one more  
> \- Bottom Link / Top Sidon  
> \- But don't get the wrong idea now...  
> \- Link is a Master Grade S++ tier Thot  
> \- bottom text

_“Is that so?”_

_“I didn’t think you were into me like that…”_

_“What about your sister? I guess… she has passed away…”_

 

Sidon was racked with nerves as Link’s words replayed through his brain. The small Hylian, compared to his bold size, should’ve emboldened his request, yet…

 

_“Something about me you like, then?”_

_“I didn’t think you had time for hook-ups.”_

 

As much as Sidon pleaded and reassured that Link was nothing less than an invaluable friend and savior of his people, Link was all smiles. It was as if the boy knew the hold he had over the Zora Prince. Just from his light sounding words, the way his tongue clicked over the syllables…

Link’s darkening blue eyes eating up his whole body in the middle of the promenade.

 

_“You want me so bad, how about you let me in around midnight.”_

_“You want me, right?”_

 

Yes. Very much so.

Pushy and unreasonable, Sidon couldn’t help but want what he couldn’t have. Especially if it was a possible mate, someone he deemed worthy of his love. Link was every inch of deserving and more— the hero, the champion.

This whole thing seemed like a curse on his bones. Link seemed like he agreed to their little “hook-up” as Link liked to put it. Sidon wanted it to be more, but perhaps he just misunderstood Sidon’s intentions.

When Link would come, he would lay it all out for the Hylian. Tell him how he really felt. Ask him for permission to lay his mark across his skin and make him his forever.

The whole scenario danced in his head, the views of himself as the proud King and his beautiful Hylian mate, hand in hand as they ruled the Zora Kingdom.

The soft knock to the door snapped him out of his daydream. Sidon couldn’t get up fast enough to answer.

Standing at the entrance was the beautiful Hylian he was trying to court. Link was deadpanned and emotionless, not a smile on him. It was almost as if he was waiting for Sidon to say something important.

“L-Link! My word, you came right on time!” Sidon stammered out, taken aback from Link’s bland emotion.

“I told you Midnight, didn’t I? Can I come in?”

“Sure, u-uh, just sit wherever.”

Sidon moved aside to let Link saunter in. He took a few seconds to place his items and bags on a far table before sitting on Sidon’s large water bed. The motion the gelatinous surface made as Link sat upon it was rather humorous, pulling a smile out of Sidon.

“Link, you don’t know how happy it makes me to know you accepted my offer.” Sidon started as he found a seat next to Link. “To know you… feel the same way, I… Dear Heart, I want nothing more than to be with you.”

“Is that so?”

That phrase again. Sidon felt a weird sense of foreboding wash over him. Like… this wasn’t going to go as planned, or worse.

“Y-you do feel the same way, do you not?”

“I’m not sure yet.”

Sidon’s face just drops. It wasn’t like he had said “no” straight out or anything but, the feeling of rejection was still there. Before Sidon could protest or question, Link’s dark eyes met with his gold ones, freezing him in thought.

“But, I still want to be here. You want me, right?”

“Link…”

“You want me…” Link leaned forward a bit, brushing his chest up against Sidon’s arm. “Right?”

Sidon’s breath hitched as Link forcefully pushed him on his back, making the whole bed erupt in waves. In a flurry of motions, Link was straddling Sidon’s chest— his crotch almost touching the Prince’s chin.

Sidon wanted to bring his hands up to cup Link’s back or, even bolder, his ass; but Link’s shins held his arms in place. He was at the mercy of the Hylian already.

“Link, what are you doing!? Y-you don’t wish to talk first?”

“Why should we talk? That’s not what you really want to do.” Link’s breathy reply came as his hands began to travel further downward.

The next thing Sidon heard was the unbuttoning of Link’s pants. Link’s eyes were locked on his but Sidon looked downwards anyways; a deep blush invading his cheeks. This was unlike anything he’s ever done before.

Link hoisted his ass and legs up for a moment to shimmy the pants and briefs off completely. Naked from the hips, down— the scent emitting from his soft dick made Sidon moan uncontrollably.

“Link… isn’t this a bit…fast for our first time?” Sidon pleaded out. His hips began thrusting into the air shamelessly at the sight and smell of Link’s cock.

“ _Our_ first time? You’re first time maybe.” Link said cooly, his bored expression changing to a smile when Sidon’s dropped to shock.

“You’ve already…”

“Yeah…more times than I can count actually.” Link’s dick was hard now. With the smallest of thrusts, he could bump the tip against Sidon’s fat bottom lip. “Was I supposed to wait for you?”

Sidon was taken aback at Link’s brazen admittance of promiscuity. Not that there was really anything wrong with it but, Sidon still wanted to make Link _His._ Rule the Domain with Link by his side.

“Link, you should know that I cherish you!” Link listened with a returned bored expression. He idly bumped his tip into Sidon’s chin again. “I want to mate with you and make you mine!”

“Mate with me? With the biting and everything?” Link asked, he had brought a hand up to begin stroking his dick in Sidon’s face. A bead of precum dribbled out from the tip and landed on Sidon’s cheek.

“You know of courting?” Sidon’s words were breathy as Link smirked down at him finally.

“Courting? So that what that means…” More beads of cum were slathered on Sidon’s chin. Link mused a few taps of his tip against them before rubbing against his strong jaw. He almost laughed as Sidon’s tongue lapped at the cum dribbled on his chin.

“You know, when Bazz did it, he told me not to worry about it.” Link’s hand went to the hem of his tunic, ready to vault it from his body. “Ledo said it didn’t mean anything, Gruve either. Surprised you didn’t see Gruve and I up on Shatterback Point, he’s quite the daredevil.”

Link was sitting naked on Sidon’s chest now. The proof was all to see as Sidon’s broken and equally shocked face behold the littered gashes along Link’s shoulders and body. Wounds only a Zora could make in the heat of passion.

“I don’t have to marry them now, do I?” Link’s words cut Sidon deep as he didn’t know what to do. How could he place his own mark for all to see if his body was already claimed by others.

“Link, I…”

The rubbing continued on Sidon’s cheek. Seeing the wayward and saddened drop of a lip had Link panting. As if this were the exact reaction that would make Link pine for more, keep him going to orgasm.

“I’m not sure how I feel about you yet Sidon but, I do admit I’ve fantasized about this quite a lot.” Link’s breath was starting to sound wavy in anticipation. 

“Seeing your milk white lips cling to my cock like it’s the best meal you’ve ever had. To see your large throat thunder as your swallow my load.”

The whispers Link dared to mutter brought Sidon to full hardness. His own cock was throbbing with need, begging to dive into something hot and tight. Link shuffled up more, letting Sidon’s hands and arms free from Link’s thigh bindings.

In a flash, large hands rubbed both of Link’s ass cheeks and lifted him off the Zora Prince’s large body. In a flurry of a twirl, Link bounced a couple of times as his head rested on a Rito down pillow. The cool water bed did a good job cooling down his growing hot body.

Sidon was looming over Link from the hips downward. From what Link could see, his mouth was agape, chest heaving in pants as his dick visibly pulsed with need. A long tongue lowered and attempted a flick at the tip of Link’s cock before retracting.

“Uuunnnghhhh~ don’t tease me!” Link moaned, throwing his head back into the pillow more. He could feel the ribbons of spit flowing from Sidon’s mouth onto his dick. No doubt, Sidon still agape from the smell alone.

Looking back up, Link took a strong hand and gripped the back of Sidon’s dorsal fin. With a strong tug, he pushed the Prince all the way down on his cock.

Sidon didn’t wrap his lips around the base yet but, from the Prince’s mouth alone, the heat was electrifying. The feeling of a long tongue working its way around the shaft and up to the tip made Link weak in the knees.

“Ahhh…hnnn~ Gods you are divine…” Link moaned as he relaxed finally.

It was a sight you would see in a brothel almost. Link, completely naked, legs splayed out, head back, arms spread in relaxation as Sidon, dressed to the nines in Regalia, was on his knees on a bed, pleasuring him. Link had let go of Sidon’s fin to fully relax and let Sidon take some control.

Instead of continuing what Link wanted, Sidon popped off and looked up at him; causing Link to quickly look up in frustration.

“This is…I…”

“First time? Yeah, I figured.” Link quickly said back.

Sidon’s mouth tightened up in a bout of embarrassment before looking down to Link’s slathered cock. Peering back to Link one more time, he was met with the same frustrated look.

“All you have to do is suck on it.” Link brought his hand back to the top of Sidon’s head again, petting a bit.

“Lick it a little bit.” He pushed a bit harder, leading Sidon back on his cock, “And work me until I cum, okay?”

With one last push, Sidon’s mouth was back on Link’s cock. This time, his lips wrapped around the base and he preformed the basic up and down movements he knew. Focusing on protecting Link from his teeth, it wasn’t anything too fancy. His eyes were shut tight as he worked his jaw and lips around the Champion’s dick.

Remembering what Link said about licking, he let go for a moment to lick the tip of Link’s dick, dipping a bit into his hole to taste the precum before going back to his previous motions.

“Ohhhh _fuck!_ ” Sidon felt a rough hand tug on his dorsal fin for leverage, “Gods, this mouth is perfect! Why didn’t I do this sooner?!”

Every so often, Sidon would feel Link thrust up a bit into his own mouth. To his chagrin, it was admittedly hot and Sidon opened his mouth more to welcome it.

Link took no time snapping his other hand to the side of Sidon’s face. Looking down with a snarl on his lips, Link thundered into Sidon’s mouth. The tongue that hung loose felt divine to slide against as the tip and part of the base began to slide down Sidon’s throat.

“Yeah…yeah, yeah take it. All of it! Oh fuck you’re gonna make me…” 

Link’s knees raised and a guttural moan ripped through the air as he shot his load into Sidon’s mouth. Not all of it made it inside the cavern, most of it spilling on Link’s thighs.

Right as Link relaxed and laid on his back to catch his breath, Sidon sat up as well. The sight of him moving the cum left in his mouth from cheek to cheek before swallowing made Link tuck his arms under his head in satisfaction. Link’s eyes trailed from his mouth to his throat as the deed was done.

Sidon was heaving with lust as the scent and imprinting of Link’s pure essence flowed within him. If it were possible, his cock was pulsing even harder.

Link didn’t even flinch or move as Sidon started crawling forward, pushing his forehead against Link’s. His blackened eyes met Link’s smug grin, as if the sight of debauched Zora were a job to him anymore. Just another fact of life he had grown accustomed to.

“L-link…I must…Gods…let _me have you… please!”_

The whines were met with a rather rough upward thrust, just the tip of Sidon’s cock brushing on Link’s inner thigh. The erotic touch didn’t go unnoticed, Link’s hyper sexual side of him already prompting him to keep this going.

“You want me?” Link was breathless, his arms untangling from behind his head to wrap around Sidon’s neck.

The tip of Sidon’s cock shifted forward more to bump into Link’s hole.

“You want me that bad?”

Sidon’s eyes flew wide as he was suddenly laid on his back. His irises were still blown completely black as Link sat heavily on Sidon’s lower abs. With the most debauched face he could muster, the Hylian leaned forward and crawled up quickly to claim Sidon’s mouth in a sloppy kiss.

Sharp teeth and fat tongues. The slurps of spit and the occasional moan of wanting and arousal broke through the lips. It ended way too soon for Sidon as Link propped himself up on one foot and one knee above Sidon’s head.

“If you want me, you have to get me ready. Understand?” Link’s normally blue eyes were a deep blue, almost purple with lust. The smirk on his beige face was mixed with red as his previous orgasm left him flushed.

“I understand. I will take care of you.” Sidon didn’t let the prospect linger any longer as his large hands gripped Link by his hips and pulled his ass onto the Prince’s face.

With two hands, Link grabbed onto the dorsal tip on Sidon’s head, one foot still weakly propped up as to not suffocate Sidon underneath him; although the thought did cross his mind. With his head thrown back, Link let Sidon take over, that long tongue of his teasing around his hole and caressing underneath his balls before diving into him deep.

“Ahhh-hhhnn! Fuck!” Link’s back dipped into the action.

Below him, Sidon’s eyes stayed open, albeit sharply slitted. The black orbs were watching carefully as his tongue worked Link’s hole, as his mouth laid spit around the entrance, as his teeth grazed the lower thighs oh so lightly. Every slack of Link’s jaw, the furrowing of his tawny eyebrows, the hitch in his voice was logged for later days. Days when Sidon would come back for more, and preform better.

Link was lost to pleasure, in no time at all, his cock had filled with blood again, the stimulation becoming too much already. The whines slipping from his throat morphed into growls of lust as the Hylian lost all forms of semblance to his morals. Dick hard once again, Link forced himself off of Sidon’s face and quickly positioned himself on top of the Prince’s throbbing cock.

The tip of Sidon’s dick had been leaking for the past minute, Link giving the shaft a couple of generous pumps to slather the mess about before spreading his legs, ready to sit on his dick.

“You still want me?” Link’s breathy tease arose in this heat filled room. It was almost as you could see a fog of steam both of their bodies created par passion.

“Yeah.” Sidon’s large hands suddenly gripped Link’s hips roughly. Link looked down for a split second before Sidon all but _snapped_ his hips upward, digging the tip of his dick into Link’s body.

“I still want you.”

Not even a smile, just pure autopilot lust driven focus plagued Sidon’s face as he slowly but deliberately pushed Link’s lithe body downward onto his cock. Link’s mouth hung open, tongue laid bare dripping spit onto Sidon’s abdominals. The absolutely guttural and ecstasy diving moans pouring out of Link’s mouth encouraged Sidon to keep going until Link was sitting flat on Sidon’s hips.

“Ooohh… oh Gods… Sidon you’re… gonna break meeeEEEeeEEEee!!”

Link’s eyes flew open as Sidon had already primed his feet on the waterbed and pistoned his hips quickly into Link. The sight of his creme and red cock gliding in and out of Link’s willing hole, the sounds of Link’s milk like skin slick with sweat slapping on Sidon’s hips has the Prince throwing his head back in pure lust.

“Ahhh fuck! Fuck fuck fuck!! Yeah, like that, right there!” Link had snapped out of Sidon’s dick driven attempt at mind control and attempted to take some control of his own. Curving his back the way he liked and bracing himself on Sidon’s flexed arms that had a vice grip on his hips still.

Sidon took a second to thrust slowly, his hips rolling into Link rather than thrust violently looking for quick pleasure. The sharp eyes opened more to look onto Link’s face which has also softened.

“This… is my first time…doing something like this.” Sidon breathed out, kneading Link’s ass with his hands for a few seconds, “I’m glad it was with you.”

Link didn’t say anything, his smug face fell to that of surprise for a few moments. Sidon had stoped rolling his hips and settled inside of Link for a few seconds to just at his face.

“Even if you see this as… a fleeting encounter. I will treasure what we have done tonight.”

“Sidon…”

Link didn’t finish his verbal thought as the Prince sat up all the way, cradling Link’s back to support him as he was still impaled on his cock. The hands that were once locked on his hips moved to cradle the back of Link’s head and upper ribs.

Link was very close to Sidon’s face now. The smell of the sea, arousal, and Violets invaded Link’s senses. Sidon’s eyes were labored, his breathing haggard as he began to pick up the pace again. Moving Link up and down on himself tugged his eyes closed. It was Sidon’s turn to start moaning uncontrollably. 

“I’m so close, Link. I’m so close.” Sidon quickly shifted gears and laid Link on his back, “Please let me finish inside of you.”

Sidon braced himself on the bed with one hand, his other hand locked on Link’s hip once again. He loomed over Link’s entire body, the Hylian shadowed by the large regal Zoran Prince. Link’s hand was holding onto Sidon’s arm connected to his hip. His head was thrown back as Sidon began to pick up the pace once again.

The sight of Link writhing and howling under him sent Sidon into frenzy. Thrusting harder, Link’s legs somehow spread wider. The strings of _“Sidon…”_ and _“Harder! Harder please!”_   flowing out of Link’s mouth morphed into two worlds Sidon was waiting to hear all night. Looking dead into Sidon’s eyes, almost black in color from over stimulated lust, Link cracked his last dominating smile.

“Bite me!”

It was one hell of a roar. Almost as if Sidon was in the middle of battle. Surely, if he didn’t finish this up within three or four minutes, there would be guards at his door.

On a fresh shoulder that a Zora had not claimed yet, Sidon opened his mouth wide and clamped down hard. The skin broke like butter, the fresh blood and muscle tissue delicious to the taste buds. Both of Sidon’s hands gripped Link’s hips tight and keep him from moving as Sidon lifted his entire lower body from the bed.

Sidon thundered into Link, anyone within earshot of his chamber door would get a full image of what was going on inside from how hard their hips were slapping together. Link’s screams gurgled into moans as the pain subsided, Sidon hitting his spot over and over with the kind of force Link craved.

Link had cum again, the ribbon of sperm hitting the bottom of Sidon’s chin as Link hollered from the flurry of overt stimuli. Sidon felt as Link’s legs tensed up and twitched over and over again under his hands. It wasn’t long until Sidon was next.

Link forewent holding onto Sidon’s arms and threw his own arms around the Prince’s neck. Hot and breathy near his ear space, Link moaned out, “Cum in me. Cum in me now!”

A deep moan from the Prince reverberated through Link’s body as Sidon snapped up and sheathed completely into Link. The load Sidon shot into Link was overflowing, spilling out of his own hole whilst Sidon was still inside of him and onto the mattress. The pit of Link’s stomach began to churn as Sidon kept unloading all he had inside the man.

With a ragged yell, Sidon finally let go of Link’s shoulder and pulled out of him all the way. Sidon’s swollen cock pumped out a generous rope of cum onto Link’s belly and splashed on his face. Within the next second, Sidon finally finished.

Blood on his face, heaving breaths into his lungs, Sidon looked upon his work. There lay Link, fully debauched, unwound, and fucked out. His chest was rising and falling dramatically, the wound on his shoulder was bleeding freely but seemed to be closing slowly enough.

“That… that was…” Sidon started to say. He sat up a bit more to look at Link’s face for any accompanying words.

Much to Sidon’s dreary, Link had his eyes closed, arm extended over his forehead, and sleeping soundly after his hard work. Sidon could only watch with a flabbergasted look of amusement.

“Amazing…”

 

***

 

Link awoke the next morning in Sidon’s chambers. One of his shirts was placed back on his body along with his boxer briefs. The wound on is shoulder was still gangly and angry looking but the pain was all gone, as well as the pain throughout his body.

Looking around the room, Sidon was floating soundly in his sleeping pool located in the middle of the Quarters. They locked eyes for a moment before Sidon huffed a laugh, getting out of his pool.

“Sleep well?”

“U-uh, yeah I did actually, how did you…?” Link stole a look down towards himself, inquiring about the pain he should still be having.

“Forgive me for rummaging through your things but I had found a Fairy amongst your items. Once I popped the bottle open, it seemed to know exactly what to do the patch you back up from… _ahem_ my rather thorough ravaging of you last night.” Sidon said, rather please with himself, “After that, I gave you a very soft bathing and placed you in bed.”

“You used my last Fairy!?”

“Eh?”

They both stared at each other for a couple seconds, Link with his mouth agape in what looked like fear.

“Do you know how long it took me to find that Fairy fountain!? Now I’ll have to go back and attempt to catch more! Arrghh!” Link fell back onto the pillow in frustration leaving Sidon to watch in a mix of embarrassment and shame.

He hadn’t meant to use the Fairy in a wasteful way, he was just trying to patch Link’s battered body back up.  He waited until Link sat back up with a neutral look on his face.

“It doesn’t matter, I guess. What’s done is done.” Link looked up towards Sidon, his bangs fluttering lightly against the bridge of his nose and forehead. Sidon almost wanted to blush.

“That was nice last night, you’re a lot stronger than the other guys and you last a long time too.” Link leaned back on one hand smirking up to the Prince.

“I… I was doing my best to make it special for us both. I know you don’t intend to make this permanent by any means but, like I said last night, I cherish what we did do together.” Sidon pined to Link’s face, looking him in the eye.

After a couple of seconds of the stare down, Link looked away and towards the now open window. Huffing one last smirk, he gave Sidon the best smug face he could muster.

“I wouldn’t mind staying with you for one or two more nights you know. Maybe I might change my mind.”

Sidon could only hope Link meant what he said as a relieved smile broke from his somber expression.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr is "big-bad-bazz-brigade"


End file.
